the fourth great war
by 61394
Summary: the fourth great war has officially begun the five great nations against Orochimaru along with Ishigakure Sayuugakure Shimogakure and Yukigakure will Naruto be able to protect his home and precious people or will war destroy everything he knows and loves read and find out sequel to the fox among the rocks
1. Chapter 1

The fourth great war

Greetings ladies and gentlemen I am 61394 and well I hope you didn't wait too long if you did well you saw when this would be out for two months so on with the fourth great war

"Hebikage Snake Shadow well when this is over I'm going to have a new Snake wallet" said A as he slams his fist into his hand

"I highly doubt that lord Raikage as Orochimaru made a hand sign **Kinjutsu black mist of obedience jutsu**" Orochimaru unleashed black mist from his mouth and it enveloped the resurrected shinobi their eyes became blank "Now Hashirama Dono if you would be so kind" the first Hokage nodded before forming hand signs

Onoki and Sarutobi raised their eye brows "everyone get back" shouted Hiruzen

"**Mokuton deep forest emergence**" from the tiles of the roof tree roots started emerging into a forest the six shinobi leaders scatter when Hashirama stops the jutsu a dark forest is on top of the building not unlike the forest of death

Orochimaru smirked "you know what to do" the six Shodaime's nodded before leaping into the trees

E kneeled in a newly formed tree branch 'so this is the power of Hashirama Senju amazing' the Raikage thought before blocking a punch from the first Kazekage E using his superior speed threw a uppercut to the deceased leaders chin sending him into a tree

The Kazekage got up dust healing his wounds the first then began forming hand signs "**Shakuton five rotation jutsu**" around the first Kazekage five multicolored fire balls appeared before they launched themselves at E "**Rai no Yoroi**" surrounding himself in lighting nature chakra E moved and swerved around the fire balls when each hit a tree there was a small explosion before leaving a dried out husk before E charged

Gold dust and hornets clashed as the first Kazekage and the first Tsuchikage clashed with each other

Along the floor of the newly created forest the first Mizukage and the leader of waterfall village were clashing with water jutsu after water jutsu

"How does a shinobi from a minor village like Takigakure even stay alive after fighting one of the five Kages?" the eye patched man yelled

"It is shinobi like you that underestimate shinobi simply because we aren't from one of the five great nations why Takigakure still stands and like the current of a mighty river I will guide Takigakure into the future" said the waterfall leader before forming hand signs

The first Mizukage also formed the same hand signs "**Suiton water dragon jutsu**" from two sources of water two dragons surged out of the water and charged at each other

On a tree in the middle of the newly created forest Sarutobi E Onoki the waterfall leader and the fourth Kazekage met on one of it's branches

"I assume you were able to get from the reanimated shinobi I never thought anyone knew that kinjutsu"

"I thought this despicable jutsu had died with Tobirama Senju" said Onoki

"Wait a moment where is Yagura Dono?" asked the Fourth Kazekage

"Ha ha ha" said Orochimaru as he appeared in the tree across from them flanked by the six Shodaime's "I believe your looking for this" said Orochimaru holding onto the corpse of Yagura

"This whole attack it was to get the Sanbi" said Sarutobi "Correct Sarutobi Sensei I'm surprised to see your mind hasn't been addled by old age"

Sarutobi felt rage "All this pain all this suffering Orochimaru I won't allow you to leave here alive"

Sarutobi made a hand sign and six other of him appeared "Onoki Kazekage Dono could you please restrain them" asked Sarutobi before he began forming more hand signs

The two named Kages nodded before trapping the seven enemy shinobi with earth golems and gold dust respectively

"**Fuinjutsu Reaper death seal**" behind Sarutobi the Shinigami appeared whispering something incoherent before the shadow clones and Sarutobi charged forward

"WHY WON'T THESE STUPID THINGS STAY DOWN" shouted a bleeding Naruto who was mostly shirtless now thanks to the Ichibi and his Futon drilling wind bullet his chest was also covered in two long cuts that took the shape of a X on his chest

"**What was that Naruto**" Naruto paled "uh nothing Kyubi chan" currently Naruto was standing on top of a Kyubi sized Hathi who was standing across from the Ichibi and Nibi

"**Recruit to win this battle we must take out the false Anbu controlling them the jinchuriki will most likely return to human form**" "most likely?" "**just go get the Anbu I will distract the biju** with his trunk Hathi began making signs before stomping his front foot in a poof of smoke two elephants appeared flanking Hathi

"**Prepare for battle soldiers**" "**Hai sir**" the elephants both say before the three pachyderms charged at the two biju while Naruto leaped into the tree's throwing a punch at the fake Anbu the anbu caught his hand "not very impressive Sannin san" the anbu then ran a kunai through Narutos chest

"It would be" the clone turned into earth taking the form of Naruto "if I was the real Naruto" the clone said before crumbling into dust

The Anbu looked down to see a Kyubi needle going through his chest narrowly missing his heart black mist flowed from the two bijus mouths and back to the Anbu

"This is the end for you" said Naruto pulling a bleeding red hand from the Anbus chest Naruto allowed a smile to appear on his face before he was kicked in the face and landing in a tree a fresh river of blood flowed from the cut on his forehead and on instinct Naruto closed his eye with his right eye he saw the one who kicked him a girl with bright red hair in a brown tunic and pants with a purple rope belt on her back was the Anbu

"Who are you?" Naruto asked "So you stopped two them Biju from destroying the leaf not bad kid how old are you?" she asked ignoring his question

"Thirteen"

"Well kid since you beat the moron on my shoulder and two biju I'll let you live this one time" she said before leaping off

Naruto sighed "hey Kyubi how long till I can walk" "**It will take me a day to heal your injuries and even then I won't be able to heal that wound on your chest it has my sisters chakra all over it but don't worry you won't miss your date**"

"What do you mean" said Naruto before three people in red cloaks landed on the branch he was on two adults and one his age one of the adults grabbed Naruto and gently put him on his back the four then leaped towards Konoha

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's done it took six days of blood sweat and plot devices but I am done so you all know the drill by now read review and all that


	2. Chapter 2

The fourth great war

I've noticed no matter how popular my original story is they don't come for the sequel but you know what I worked for my original fans and I'll work for these ones too

I'm not Kishimoto review or face all the biju at once

In the Konoha council room the assembled village leaders were sitting "the shinobi world has lost great men today" said Gorudo the fourth Kazekage

"Very true Kazekage Dono and this is something I never thought I would say but we must unite to strike down our new enemy" said Onoki

"and what of Konoha and Kiri" asked A

"I believe that's my cue" the village leaders looked to see one of the cloaked people who helped Naruto the figure pulled down his hood

"it can't be" said A

"you died twelve years ago" said Onoki "Kana saw you die"

the others were just speechless as Minato Namikaze stood before them "well I can say the Yodaime Hokage is back" said Minato sitting down by the leader of the waterfall village

"How are you Shimaru" "fine but if I live through this war I'm retiring no ifs and or buts about it" said Shimaru leader of Takigakure

"Ok well to war now while in war none of us want to risk our villages secrets being stolen or ninja being killed by friendly fire so here is what we do around each of our villages we set up camps for each of our shinobi about two miles from the host village

The host village will provide supplies for the camps and the camps will assist the host village with defending the host village unless ordered to launch attacks on the enemy"

The assembled leaders face palmed 'why didn't we think of that'

"Alright then but how are you sure that our shinobi will be able to work together" asked Gorudo

"Perhaps an experiment" said Onoki "perhaps we see if a group of shinobi from different villages can successfully pull off a important war mission and we have plenty of guinea pigs"

"you mean the finalists from the Chunin exams"

Speaking of one said finalist our favorite blonde jinchuriki was waking up in a hospital bed with two of the cloaked people and ero sennin around him

"Oh hey cloaked people ero sennin what's up" Naruto asked "damn it brat don't call me that" getting a feminine giggle from the two cloaked people "hey who are you two"

The two figures pulled down their hoods the taller one was a woman with long red hair and violet eyes the smaller one looked about six with black hair and blue eyes "Ku Ku Ku KUSHINA" "MOM" Jiraiya and Naruto said in unison "wait a minute who are you"

"I'm Akane your daughter" "oh my daughter" wait for it to set in "my WHAT KYUBI!"

Naruto ended up finding himself in his mindscape across from the Kyubi at a table

"**you bellowed**" "please explain how the heck do I have a daughter or how my dead mother is alive"

"**your father too**" "seriously ok how are both my parents alive and how do I have a daughter"

"**oh I did it all I made some bodies with**

**Onmyōton, In'yōton**

**and I won their souls from the** **Shinigami in a poker match**" Kyubi stopped explaining when she noticed the look on Naruto's face "**what**"

"You beat the Shinigami in a poker match" Kyubi nodded "that's awesome wait what about Akane"

"**Oh that was easy she was made with some dna from you and that Kurosutchi girl and filled with my chakra though she was your age for a few moments before the chakra stabilized making her about six**"

"**Now then out i think you have a mission to do**"

Naruto woke up "welcome back to the land of the living Gaki" said Jiraiya "nice to see your ugly mug again too Ero Sennin"

"well when your healed up me you and two other genin are going to track down my old teammate Tsunade"

"Who?" "damn it Gaki what do they teach in Iwa" shouted Jiraiya before getting bopped in the head by Akane "don't insult my dad only mom can do that"

"yeesh I get no respect from my students wife or his kid or even his grandkid well anyway Tsunade will be important for the war effort she'll decrease casualties by fifty percent and she can heal your teammates"

"wait who got hurt" asked Naruto 'I was so busy fighting the biju I didn't even think about Kurosutchi and Gobi what kind of teammate am I' thought Naruto before being glared at by his mom

"don't go beating yourself up Naruto you fought two of the biju and lived your teammates will be fine" said Kushina

"Yeah they will be I'll get this Tsunade lady even if I have to drag her there I swear on my nindo believe it" 

Kushina sighed 'I hope at least Akane didn't get my tic'

Meanwhile in a location that I'm not telling the other five 'kages' were discussing things

"we should have killed them when we had the chance" said Roshi "we got the objective plus the old monkey was killed weakening Konoha" said Ichiro

"gentlemen" said Orochimaru "we have more important things to discuss such as finding a suitable jinchuriki for the sanbi and of course recruiting Tsunade"

The other four raised their eye brows "the slug princess would never join us" said the Shimokage (who I really need a name for)

"then we should kill her" said Doto

"patience my allies patience I will personally get Tsunade and we will proceed with the plan for our first strike when I return with or without her"

"then hurry up serpent I crave battle" said Roshi

"so do I Roshi Dono so do I"

Well this is done enjoy review and all that


End file.
